


Warehouse

by Schuneko



Series: The Way it Should have Happened [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Great Coat Sex, Janto OTP, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Warehouse sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warehouse

Really? A Pteranodon? That's what it took to get Jack Harkness's attention? Not the rent-boy look, not the phenomenal coffee? No, it was a bloody bird. Ok a living prehistoric bird was pretty cool, but still. He'd been plying it with chocolate the past couple of days. He just forgot what a fast eater she was. The 'bird' he liked to call Myfanwy was now honing in on Jack with a sneaky kind of glee.

The Torchwood 3 leader was grinning as well, grabbing the Pteranodon by the foot as it took off. He was shouting for the young man. Preparing to drop as Ianto held out his arms. He caught the older man as he fell and they tumbled to the ground, laughing. Neither wanted to say anything, but they were both hard against each other's hip.

Next thing they knew the prehistoric bird was falling. Jack grabbed a hold of Ianto and rolled them away. Jones ended up on top of the Captain and for a second they panted, taking each other in. Myfanwy fell next to them, but they hardly noticed, so entranced by each other. Before he knew it was happening, the younger man was fitting his lips over Jack's. A delighted purr rumbled in the Captain's chest as he cradled Ianto's head, turning them so he was on top. He started to rock his hips and Jones eagerly canted his own to add to the friction. "Gods I want to fuck you into this floor, Jones Ianto Jones." Jack admitted with a growl.

"I think you better, sir." The younger man replied with a grin, bucking his hips harder.

Jack's returning smile was wolf like as he pulled off his coat and laid it beside them. Ianto grabbed a hold of the Captain and rolled them onto it. The younger man landed on top and reached to pull down the older man's braces then went for the buckle on his belt. "I like where this is going." Jack purred, lifting his hips to help facilitate the lowering of his trousers and pants. "Gonna ride me tiger." The older man asked as his cock sprang free of its confines.

He asked if Harkness would like that and The Captain nodded eagerly.

The older man had had plans to hit a club tonight and so was prepared for an eventuality of sex. If this went anywhere past tonight and Goddess save him, he did hope. He'd tell Ianto they didn't need condoms, but for now…

Jack's fingers stroked his prostate as the digits stretched him, slowly pumping his dick to add to the pleasure. "Shit…ah…fuck! Sir I'll cum before we even…ah God!" Ianto cried as the Captain just added a finger and twisted his wrist. Jones let out a strangled shout as his first release shot between them. Boneless and pliant from the recent orgasm, Jack easily lined Ianto's prepared hole up with his cock. Breaching the younger man, with a moan of pure wanton lust.

This was perfection, this was heaven as Ianto slowly came back to himself and began to move. The Captain started to buck beneath Jones. "You have no idea how much I've secretly wanted this. Gods, moment I saw you, I wanted to fuck you blind." Jack growled, pulling at the younger man's hips. Forcing Ianto down hard as he canted up. They both gasped, their mutual releases sneaking up on them without warning, a few desperate thrusts later.

WSHHWSHHWSHHWSHHWSHHWSHHWSHH

They lay panting in the afterglow. "I should go, sir." Ianto lamented, searching for his clothes.

"8:30, don't be late."

"Interesting interview process, sir." Ianto smirked.

"Not sure, might need you to repeat it." Jack grinned, pulling up his trousers.

"Hmm may need to think about this then. I mean if fucking my boss is going to be a job requirement, not sure I want the position that badly." Jones sighed, tucking in his shirt. He would love to be with Jack again, but because he wanted to, not because he was obligated due to the rules of his employment.

"I was more thinking of it like, a job perk." The Captain offered, smiling hopefully. He reached out for the younger man. "I'd never force you Ianto, never. Please tell me you believe that."

"I do, I'm sorry that was a stupid thing to say." Ianto admitted with a blush.

"Good, you know you're cute when you blush."

"Careful, harassment, sir."


End file.
